Welcome to the Insane Asylum
by ROSARYVAMPIRE
Summary: (( THIS IS ON HIATUS TELL FURTHER NOTICE! ))This is what my brain thought when i got done with the 1st book of twilight. its about Alice when she was in the loonybeen. hope you all like it. I not sure what all the rating r goin to be but i do know its gonna end with her a vamp
1. Chapter 1

___Welcome to the insane asylum_

The asylum was known for its brutal treatment towards the patients. Patients were normally dressed with chains and put into cells that housed both sexes, and if extreme violence occurred they would be strapped to a bed with a straitjacket.  
Some of the patients that arrived at the asylum weren't actually insane, but disobedient. Families would often tell others that their detained family member had died. They would even file an obituary of their very much alive family member.  
They used many violent treatments for their illnesses. They would try to grab our attention by talking to us sweetly, but when that didn't work; they would put us in the tranquilizing chair. They affixed leeches, and induced vomiting to rid any poisons from our bodies. They drilled holes in our heads, in order to release the evils from within us. They would try to induce fear through mental or physical discomfort. They would spin us in whirling chairs, until we lost consciousness. This supposedly mixed the content of our brain.  
On the inside, it was very prison-like. However, on the outside peaked twelve acres of wilderness. The building itself was quite charming. It was built with lovely brick. Its appearance took almost that of a castle. An ironic setting for what was happening on the inside.

Deep in the building on the 6th floor in room 138 was a girl she was small and frail with long wild brown hair and pale skin and brown almost dead of emotion eyes. The room was clod and wet, there were only two beds in the hole room one for her and one for the male as her bunk roommate.

The girl lay there, motionless, on the bed that was strapped tightly around her arms and legs. At the end of the bed was a clip board-a chart on it read Marry Alice Brandon. Her Birth date, mental statues and a few other things were on the paper clipped to it. The straitjacket that she wore was the closest thing to a hug she had ever gotten in an eternity. She was placed there because she didn't fit the description of what society standards declared "normal." She plaintively stared up at the ceiling, wishing she could go home. This wish was highly impractical, though. The way the white-coated men viewed her was that she was a monster and was to never be let out of the place.  
Dante had told her earlier to make a break for it, but that had ended up in disaster. No one else could see Dante, See Marry Alice had schizophrenia and and a few other medical problems, but to her he was really there. He was a friend, someone to talk to in hardships. He gave her comfort.  
"I can't believe you talked me into that, Dante." She chuckled at his sarcastic joked. It didn't matter if he was a bad influence; he always knew how to make her laugh. "Okay, okay. I forgive you," she grinned as she looked up at the ceiling.

She was zoning out again when sat in the corner with his knees drawn into his chest his hands linked behind his head Darin her roommate muttered gently to himself, he had been locked away in here for several years and the experiments and the torment was taking there toll.  
Usually he was a good looking guy his blonde hair nice and straight and clean was now matted and dirty and his usually sparkling grey eyes were dark and sullen.  
Rocking gently he began to repeat what the men in coats said to him "Patient showing signs of deterioration to begin phase 2" he rocked back and forward and began to bang on his knee with his closed fist

Alice flinched as she heard those words muttered, but soon realized nothing was happening. She looked over at the man with the side of her eye, unable to shift her whole head. "...Hi," she said weakly. She continued to stare up at the ceiling, unable to look anywhere else. "I'm Alice and this is Dante," she said with a smile that soon faded. Her straps were especially tight this time and that made her disgruntled. This had happened several times before, but she hadn't remembered it being this uncomfortable; not to say that it was ever comfortable. "What're you doing?" she asked at the rocking, muttering man. She licked the blood from her lip that was a result of the struggle earlier.

Darin's body went taut when he heard the voice, cautiously he looked up at the girl on the bed his left eye narrowed "my names Darin its nice to meet... you two" he said confused he only saw her where was Dante? "I'm telling them what there doing to me and telling them to be quite" his eyes darted from her to the door "I don't like it here" he shut his eyes tight through fear of punishment for his comment. Darin never had any major problems when he first arrived at Hope Asylum but over the first few years things started to appear. The doctors said he was Schizophrenic, Borderline Personality Disorder and and had Tourettes.

She grinned, "Sorry, Dante is hiding right now. He's a little shy around strangers." She continued to ominously stare at the ceiling. The straps felt like two boa constrictors. Alice tried reaching the blood on her cheek, but it was too high for her to reach. She sighed in discontent. "I want to go home," she moaned, "I need to feed my puppy." She wanted to feed her puppy, even though the family dog that she had known and loved had long passed away from all the years she had stayed in the facility. A tear dropped from her eye, knowing she would probably never get out of this place that she would just end up dying, then her family wouldn't feel shame no longer.

Darin stood up shakily and walked over to her, he looked at her through his drawn eyes.  
He reached out his hand and wiped the blood away, Alice made a knee jerk motion when he did she didn't even her him get up. "You have a puppy?" he said smiling, "i like puppies they feel nice" She said going to stare at the ceiling once again. he walked to the door and looked out checking for guards or white coats "Um do you want me to let you out of your jacket?" he looked at her with nervous jittery eyes.

Her eyes widened at his offer. "They didn't restrain you?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she weakly answered, "...No thank you. I don't want to make them mad at me again." She shivered at the nostalgia. "I-I-I-I don't want to make them mad at me..." she said again stammering then went back to stare at the ceiling; it was the only place she could look. She couldn't look out the door. She couldn't look at his smile. She couldn't see Dante sleeping in the corner. All she could look at was the ceiling. She clenched her teeth tightly with frustration. "I'm going to sleep... Maybe the bad thoughts will go away, then." She slowly shut her eyes, still able to hear Dante in the corner with his snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own any of the twilight characters I just own the plot that I concocted in my head for them. Oh and as you all know Alice isn't really a scitzo she's going mad from all the visions she's getting and keep in mind that in her time when she was human medicine wasn't what it is today.

As much as she wanted to shut her eyes and fall asleep, she couldn't. The violent thoughts did not cease from drilling themselves into her head they wouldn't stop and ultimately making their nests inside her pour warped brain. She ground her teeth in discomfort. She grunted, but bit her tongue to quiet the noise for fear that the white-coated men would take her away. Surely, something bad would befall her, if she had any difficulties at the facility. A tear ran from her cheek, trying as best she could to muffle her screams. Dante woke up and rose from his corner to try and calm her down, but it was too late, her face was turning bright red from frustration and she began hyperventilating aggressively. She shook the bed violently, unable to move much, due to the restraints. "I want to go home," she cried, "I'm not supposed to be here." She repeated this several times, and then it got quiet. She stared at the ceiling, motionless as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I-I-I'm sorry..." she whispered. "The voices...The bad thoughts, they-" she quickly trailed off and continued staring up at the ceiling, motionless.

Darin blinked idly looking over at her once more, "Not meant to be here" He said and his brow's started to cries in deep thought and chewed on his lip. "not here not-not anywhere" he contemplated his now badly scarred hands "Is…um Dante n-n-nice" he had been stammering some of his words since he had been stood up.

Darin's statement really stung deep inside. Her throat seemed like it was becoming much narrower. She kept muttering, "Not meant to be here. Not meant to be anywhere" over and over in a low even tone it made her seem all the more insane. A tear jutted from her eye and fell down from her cheek and onto the ground. Her heart started to ache, her throat started to narrow, and her eyes started watering uncontrollably. She continued to stare up at the ceiling, regardless, counting at the dots on its bumpy texture. "One, two, three," she would soon lose count and have to start over again. She heard Darin's voice and finally snapped out of her obsession over the dots. She scooted her eye as far as she could to see a figure of the man that she has been conversing with in this moment of her life. It was to no avail, she could only see a shadowy figure, and only a quarter of that dark figure was visible. She groaned in frustration. Dante jested over towards the man encouraging her to answer his question. She blinked twice and said, "Yes, Dante is very nice; especially to me." She grinned happily and so did Dante. "So, why're you here? You seem perfectly normal," she exclaimed. She shifted her eyes, hoping a white-coated man hadn't heard her say that. She knew they didn't like hearing that word, Normal. And they probably would get in trouble for using it as an adjective towards each other.

Darin contemplated her words for a moment he re-stood not really knowing when he had crouched down in the corner again and walked over to her bed standing at the foot so she could see him. "He place his hands on the metal bed rail that was part of her bed. "i um kind-a set fire to my care giver" he laughed in a insecure nervous way "so i was termed crazy" he looked sad "but she was a bad women" he looked at the scars on his hands "she made me who I am" he said in a pained dark voice then looked at her face "why-why are you and D-D-Dante here? You don't seem like you should be here either". His stuttering was gritting on her nerves.

She didn't really know why she was here, either. She tried as best as she could to explain the situation to him, "Well, my father... said that I was embarrassing him in front of the public with my God-forsaken imaginary friends and violent manner, and that there was no way he could've sprout, a God-forsaken eccentric-demon-child, from his seed. He said that if they didn't get rid of me, the public would surely come to our house with torches and pitchforks and any other kind of way and kill our entire family. He needed to cut off a finger to save the hand he told me. He asked if I wanted my puppy to die. I said no, and he sent me here. He told me that I could come back, after I wasn't crazy anymore." She paused for a moment, "I've tried, really I have, but the white-coated men still say that I'm crazy. I-I-I guess I'll never get to go home..." A tear ran down her cheek as she reminded herself of the reality. "Oh, Dante says hi," she whispered trying as best she could to keep her shaky voice steady. "So...What should we do, now?" She paused for a moment, "What bad women?"

"That's really sad" Darin sympathized. "No, no. It's okay really. Once I am no longer crazy, I'll be able to go home." She said and laughed nervously, repressing any bad thoughts about the future. Darin thought of her puppy and how he wanted bad things to happen to her father, he turned and went back to the corner of the room and pulled out a loose brick behind it was a contraband item, they couldn't find, he smiled as he handled the little silver item in his hand, as he began to play with it the item made a metallic clicking sound "um I don't know. What does D-D-Dante want to do?" eyes still down cast at the object he was playing with.

"What is that thing?" judging by the intonation in her voice she would've pointed at the silver, clicking item, but it was no use. Her arms were securely fastened to the bed. "Oh! I want to know about the bad woman S'more," she grinned. She enjoyed stories others told, they were fun and interesting. She wanted to know about the bad lady. Darin had spoken of her only briefly and that was enough to spike her interest in this mysterious antagonist. "Was she pretty? What was her name? What did she do?." Question by question flew out of her mouth as fluently as a cat's meow, and dog's bark, or a bird's chirp. Dante stared at the two blankly and contently sat in his corner.

Darin put the item in front of her, it was a silver pocket lighter, "its um my special hidden item" he pulled it back and clicked it open lit it and snapped the lighter shut "um the lady was called m-m-miss .M-Moore" his eyes went darker "she was my nurse at the...um...home I lived in, if you could call it living" he looked down at his scars again and frowned "she was horrible and looked like a t-toad" he made a nervous gesture with his shoulders and said. "She said she hated children". He closed his eyes. "If you where bad you used to be punished real bad, she would whip the back of your hands". He clenched his eyes tight in memory. "once I spilled some milk and she used the punishment bucket on me, if you needed something like a cloth to clean up the milk she would put it inside this bucket it would have nails and um broken glass lining it". He started to mutter for a second incoherently. "But one day she took my lighter" He frown deepened. "She had no right, so I got my lighter back and made her pay".

"Oh, I think I used to see my father use one. He used to light his, um, I think he called them fags. They smelt really, really bad. They made me cough! I didn't like his fags very much." She frowned. "He used to blow the smoke right in my face!" She stared at the fire flick on and off, somewhat intimidated from the heat blaring back at her. "Anyway, she sounded like a really, really bad lady!" She frowned at the story she was told. "How old were you when you came here? ...How old are you, now?" So many questions raced through her head, she wanted to get to know her new friend really bad.

As the door of the occupied cell number 138 _**(same room and Alice and darin)**_ was opened by the men in white jackets, A voice of a young woman could be heard coming down the corridor.**"I've done it before! I will do it again! You can't stop me! You can't stop me and you can't stop Ethan!"** Of course Ethan was invisible to the men.  
As the girl was dragged to the cell door she stopped to look at the two. Her eyes widened. **"Y-you can't put me in here, you know what happened to the last lot.."**She said repeatedly, she had killed whilst she was in her sleep, killing her inmates with a bed pole, she told the men that Ethan told her to do it, because they were pathetic and if she killed them, her and Ethan could be happy forever.  
When they threw her in, she crawled to a corner, using her elbows. They had to use a straightjacket on her; Winifred tried to take out the men's eyes. When she managed to crawl over to the corner she bought up her knees and looked at the two wide eyed roommates she was bunking with.  
**"Winn you know we can't be together, if there are people around..."** Ethan started to twist her mind full of stories which caused her to be moved into this asylum.

**"You know they are against you Winnie, see they're all plotting to kill you, or have your head drilled to leak the evil out, they plan to make stories to get you into trouble with the men…"** He went on.  
Ella stared at the girl and boy.**"No, they can't kill me; I can't kill them, YOU CAN'T GET ME INTO TROUBLE!"**She screamed before silencing herself, and then rocked gently as she glanced at the two.

"Your father doesn't seem to be a nice f-f-fellow" he thought about her questions that were being fired at him answering in a gravely voice. "hmm I think I was about nine" he thought out loud not wanting to disappoint her "and I'm now twenty…so…" he counted on his fingers nine to twenty "meaning I've been here eleven years." He shuddered. He watched with interest as a new girl was thrown into the room he frowned at her statements "you have killed before" he half smiled think about the bad lady that had died when she was burned.

Winifred stopped rocking and looked at the man. Her eyes widened at the statement. **"How do you know if I have killed before? You don't even know me.."**She said in a quick but intimidating tone. She then looked down at her black dress which was now tattered. She then jerked her head up and stared at the man. Winifred started to rub her feet together, she had some strange habits, she was Schizophrenia, and had a Borderline Personality Disorder. With those combinations it made for a very dangerous person she was pretty much one messed up kid.

Winifred's left eye began to twitch in agitation as Ethan started to talk again. **"See I told you they were against you, see now he knows you have killed. He can use that and say you tried to kill him. You're going to get your head drilled.."** He said in a sing-song taunting voice. Ethan was both mean and nice to Winifred; he would support or taunt her depending how he felt.

Winifred's eye stopped twitching then as Ethan had stopped talking, taking it all one muteness word at a time then she repeated in a muttering voice. **"You are against me, you want to kill me. You want my head drilled!."**She yelled then stopped, and started rocking once again. She thought talking would give her away.

Clicking his lighter open and close he shook his head "um I just work things out well, and um I don't want your head drilled" he clicked his tongue thinking absent minded "I don't think you look dangerous you look nice" he offered a shaky smile all though he felt a little intimidated by her "I'm D-Darin".

Winifred blinked a couple of times, a little confused at the compliments. She felt a weird happy feeling inside her, which she hadn't felt in a while. **"T-thanks, You l-l-look nice t-t-too.."****  
**  
She forced a small smile out before she was interrupted by Ethan. **"****I told you all people like these were pathetic..." He growled out. **Winifred scowled at the wall in front of her. It was where Ethan was standing**.****"Shut up Ethan! Leave me and my new friend alone!"**She said with a raised voice. She then looked back to Darin and smiled. **"I am W-Winifred.."** She stretched out her left hand forgetting she was restrained, sigh in a exasperated way she scooted over to his side**.****"I wish, t-they didn't p-put this j-jacket on me, it h-hurts."** She stuttered, this was the first person, except from Ethan that talked to her since she was dropped off at the asylum.

Drain looked over at Winifred a look of blank emotion on his face. "Its ok. wow there is five of us now" he said with a slight grin on the right side of his lips "um would you like me to remove the jacket for you?" he asked contemplating the restraint jacket. Winifred made a big smile only making her look even more like a crazy, she enjoyed the company of her new friend she never got a chance to get to know any one Ethan would always make her kill them before the chance to. **"****Yes please, only if it doesn't get you into trouble****". **She said in a hushed whisper.

He nodded as he placed the lighter in his pocket.

She then looked around and counted in her head the amount of people there was in the wet stone room. She counted herself and Ethan and Darin and the other girl. She then couldn't figure out how there was five**.****"Do you have a friend too? Because I only counted four.."** She said with a confused expression.

She got to her knees and started to turn around so her back was facing Darin giving him a better advantage of undoing the load of straps.**"What was that shiny thing you had in your hand?"**She asked sweetly.

He began to unbuckle the jacket making little grunts and agitated noses. "um well there's you two and me and them two" he smiled "and that's my lighter" he tapped his pocket "i need my lighter" He said determination and harshness in his voice letting her know that it wasn't a good idea to try and still it from him. 

Ella squirmed out of the rest of the jacket. **"Thanks".** Winifred looked at girl who also had a friend like Ethan. She then turned back around so she was sitting next to Darin. She stretched out her arms and sighed as she started to inspect the harsh red makrs that were over old but still frish scars and lins from were needles once were.

From were Winifred sat Alice was able to get a good look at the other girl, Alice noticed that the girl was much more pale her long midnight black hair making it more noticeable. But she was still pretty excepted for all the scars lining her arms and legs she was pretty.

Alice was studding Winifred's arms having found something new to count the girl had nineteen line scars in horizontally going down her arm, they looked like tally marks. Alice count tell there wornt any more the number came to nineteen clearly it was her age apparently she didn't was to forget how old she was. 'I should of thought of that.' Alice thought with a small pout on her lips. She then went back to counting the spots on the ceiling.  
Winifred sighed.**"I don't have any, umm thing like a lighter. They took them away."**She looked at Darin and smiled crossing her legs hand folded in her lap limply.

Darin saw Winifred looking at her scars before examining the ones on his own hands "I had to smuggle it in and keep it hidden behind a block over there" he pointed at the corner of the room, he began to mutter to himself again "I need my shiny lighter" he nodded bulling out his silver pocket lighter and began opening and shutting the lid.

Alice had been listening to their conversations, totally motionless and helpless. Alice had grown to like darin, but the new female that entered the room sounded extremely devious. She could feel her skin crawl, like little caterpillars all over her arms. This feeling disgruntled her, she didn't like it. It was the same kind of feeling she felt around her father. Her voice became shaky, she wasn't sure if she should speak or become the quiet wallflower strapped to a bed. It felt like there was something caught in her throat, like a frog or toad, but she managed to involuntarily form words, "H-hello, I'm Alice." She grinned nervously and began to complete her greeting, "Who are you?" Her eyes revolved around the room, trying to look anywere but at the girl. The only thing visible was the ceiling. The ugly, hideous ceiling that haunted her. She wondered how long this discomfort would last. When would a white-coated man say that it was okay, she had suffered enough. That she didn't have to stare at the ceiling without movement any longer. Her lip quivered as she awaited the response from the girl to answer.


End file.
